My Pandemonium
by Darks00
Summary: Sequel to My Epiphany, Sasuke/Kakashi family friendship, NO YAOI With Sasuke now blind thanks to Itachi, Kakashi does whatever he can to save him from his brother - and Sasuke himself.
1. Prologue

My eyes are closed to the world

I only see with another ones word

I can not see, I am blind

The light, I can not find

I sleep in darkness;

I wake in darkness.

**_My Pandemonium_**

(Sequel to My Epiphany)

_Hey everyone, thanks for joining me again and for all the great reviews and support on My Epiphany. You guys are the best! Let's begin the sequel with my favourite band, Evanescence._

**_Death and Death in it's most hidieous form_**

**_Catch me_**

**_As I fall_**

**_Say you're here and it's all over now_**

**_Speaking to the atmosphere_**

**_No one's here as I fall into myself_**

**_This truth_**

**_Drives me_**

**_Into madness_**

**_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all the way_**

**_If I will it all the way_**

**_Whisper by Evanescence_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

It's been a week since Sasuke got home from the hospital. Sasuke was legally blind after Itachi stabbed him with a poisoned kunai. Sasuke's never been the same. Even though he is blind, he is persistant to have no help and do everything himself. But, it always ends in failure and after many failed attempts, he finally lets me help him. The worst part of this is to hear Sasuke's pain. Sometimes, he would break down crying, yelling how weak he was and how much he hated his brother, Itachi. He cries how he wants a normal life and for someone just to take the pain away. I would even wake up in nights, hearing Sasuke cry himself to sleep.

Tsunade and me, his own father, do whatever we can do to help him. Tsunade has been teaching him how to observe his surroundings by using chakra, but unfortunately, it will take a couple of weeks, maybe even months before he prefects it. I, Kakashi, have been his legal guardian during this painful process. I'm not much help, though, since it takes forever before Sasuke accepts my help. I don't even ask him if he needs help - if I do, he will shout at me: "Do you think I'm weak I can't do it myself? Dammit, Kakashi, I'm not as weak as you think I am!" I would try my best to re-assure him that anyone would ask for help if they themselves were blind. He would shrug it off, obviously not believing my words.

I feel so sorry for Sasuke. All he can do is listen to music and visit. I couldn't imagine being imprisoned in your own mind like that - seeing nothing but darkness and your thoughts. I can see it doing damage on his mind, also - he doesn't eat that much, you can tell he hasn't been sleeping well. What am I supposed to do?

I've been sharing the pain with Sasuke, though. The pain of seeing him in pain, my son. Sasuke rarely talks to anyone. I ask him why he's so jumpy, he refuses to say a word. I ask him do you have any questions about me being your father that he just learnt, he says nothing. I know he wants to get this off his chest but he sees it as a sign of weakness.

Not to mention I am suffering from nightmares. It's always the same dream. Always.

It's always about Itachi getting a hold of Sasuke again, and torturing him - mentally and physically. Taunting him about his past, how weak he is and cutting him up with sharp objects. I hear Sasuke howl with pain. The nightmare always ends when 'Itachi kills Sasuke' and I wake up with tears streaming down my face.

I am now Sasuke and my eye's. I will not let my son down.

I, Kakashi, swear it.

* * *

Unknown person's point of view:

Squinting my eyes in the darkness and the fog, I saw my enemy's window - Sasuke. I made sure not to make a noise or get to close, I didn't need the extra attention. I could hurt Kakashi if I take his own flesh and blood - I WILL make him pay.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pandemonium - A place or scene of utter chaos; HELL.


	2. Hello

(Poem continued from the prolougue)

In the dark I'm the only one who can hear my screams

I know things aren't what they seem

I see what lurks in the night

I know to let go of those dreams I held on to so tight

I dare not go any further,

I'm too scared of what I might find

_Welcome back, guys! Thanks for stopping by and thanks for the great comments! I'm having a blast writing this. :)_

_**- **darks_

_**Can you take it all away,**_

**_Can you take it all away?_**

**_Well you shoved it in my face_**

**_This pain you gave to me_**

**_Can you take it all away_**

**_Can you take it all away_**

**_Well you shoved it in my face..._**

**_Blurry, by Puddle of Mudd_**

Chapter 2: Hello

Sasuke's point of view:

It's weird, you know? Not being able to tell the difference between night and day. I mean, I have to ask Kakashi what time it is. If it's night or day, it's no difference to me. Everyday is just night to me. All I basicly do everyday is sleep, what else is there to do but to get lost in music, or when Kakashi, Naruto or Sakura come to visit me. How man lyrics are stuck in my head, ring in my ears over and over again, even when the music's not playing. I've became paranoid, frightened. Who wouldn't after all these nightmares of Itachi I have that haunt my dreams? But, in a way, the nightmares are worth it. Because, in my nightmares, at least can see again. Oh, if I could only see again! To see my loved ones, to see important events in my loved ones and my life...To see a women's body...

(A/N: The last thing I want is to think Sasuke`s a perv, LOL. What Sasuke meant by `to see a women`s body` is that a women`s body is so different from a boys, and now he can`t appreciate a women`s beauty or her figure. Like I said, not pervert, lol.)

Besides, who would want to date, marry or have a family with a man who is blind? Chances are very slim. My fate was sealed all because of Itachi. Just the thought of Itachi made my blood boil with hate and fear. Hearing his name makes my heart tremble with fear, though I dare not say that outloud.

Not only that, everyday I just sit in my room, all alone, not knowing what to do with myself. At least Kakashi's nice enough to download good music for me on my ipod. By feeling my nightstand table beside me (you learn where things are just by feeling after a while) I felt my ipod. The coldness of the ipod reached my fingertips, as I pushed play. A song called "Hello" by Evanescence began to play. I turned the volume as loud as I could to block out the ugly world around me.

**_Playground school bell rings...Again_**

**_Rain clouds come to play...Again_**

I could feel my emotions beginning to stir. I remember when I use to be in school, always spending recess alone. The other kids thought I might attack them, like my brother attacked our own clan. I can't believe people actually compare myself to him. After that day, every day rained for me, adding dramatic effect to what I felt. There were always clouds in front of me, blurrying my vison of what is really happening, and I didn't care.

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing..._**

**_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello..._**

It's scary to know the truth. I had troubles accepting my parents weren't breathing anymore. All I had was my mind to talk to, no one else. Just me and me alone.

Out of nowhere, with me listening to the song, I suddenly felt someone grab both of my arms, aroud my bicepts. Whoever the person was I knew it wasn't Kakashi or a loved one. This one held my arms so tight that it was going to bruise my skin. I could feel his heavy breathing on me. I knew it was a man for this one was strong. I could feel it in his chakra, too. Somethign felt fimiliar with this chakra, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**_If I'm smiling, don't...Believe_**

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping Kakashi could hear me. I was expecting he would come running as fast as he could, but he didn't. Kakashi, where are you when I need you? I'm sure you didn't leave the house...

I quickily kicked that attacker in the stomache.

**_Soon, I'll know I'll wake...From this dream_**

The attacker quickly got back up from my attack, and hit me as hard as he could in the jaw. He hit me so hard that my ear pieces of my ipod fell out of my ears. The volume on the ipod was so loud that I could still hear the song.

**_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken, Hello,..._**

The man quickly grabbed my arm, pulled me into his chest. I put his two hands on my throat, and began choking me. I coughed so loud, trying to breath for life, tears went down my eyes from the pain. He lifted me so my feet where off the ground. Oh, but I wasn't going without a fight. I swung my legs as hard as I could to the man, making him drop me. Then I turned around to throw another few punches. Wow, look at that, Tsunade's classes to help me fight even while blind really helped!

_**I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,...**_

But, unfortunately for me, the man had no troubles blocking my attacks. It was almost as if he knew my moves before I even did them. Wait...Did this man know me? Something does seem fimiliar about him...

Then, the man finally spoke, "keep on struggling. It only gives me more saticisfaction."

I knew that voice...Itachi?!

**_Don't cry..._**

"What do you want?" I cried out to him, as I just barely dodged one of his punches.

"You." he said.

"Why?"

I punched back, but he blocked it easily with his arms. That's how he knew my moves! We trained all the time as little boys, he was old enough to remember my moves, but I was too young to remember his...

"That's no concern of yours," he said, "you're coming with me."

"Go to hell!" I yelled to him.

"You're coming with my, my brother," he said.

I kept on moving backwards to keep away from Itachi's attacks.

**_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping..._**

"You're blind, aren't you, Sasuke? That's why you're fighting so bad..." Itachi concluded. "Wow, I didn't expect my poison to work so well."

"Fuck you," I spat out.

I kept on moving backwards from Itachi's attacks.

Then I hit something while moving back...Shit. A wall. There was no place to run or hide. Itachi had the advantage.

**_Hello, I'm still here,..._**

Itachi laughed. "I see the fear in your blind eyes...It only encourages me to continue with your pain. He kept on getting closer.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed again, begging that he would hear me, but it was useless.

"No one can hear your screams, my little brother," he said, "I got you!"

He kicked me so hard in the stomach that I flew into the wall, I could hear and feel the wall breaking under me from hitting it so hard. My head hit the wall first. I could feel the blood drip from my head. Shit, head injury...

I could still hear Itachi getting closer. No...It can't end like this, not like this...Anything but him...

I closed my blind eyes in fear, scared what was coming. I couldn't fight anymore. I gave up. I was so tired and my head was thobbing from the head injury. I then felt a cloth on my mouth. Alcohol. I moaned, as I slowly fell asleep, hearing Itachi in his evil voice say, "good night, brother, see you when you wake up..."

Being drowsy, about to give in to the tiredness, I felt Itachi pick me up, put me on his shoulder, then I fainted and everything went black.

Then silence.

**_All that's left of yesterday..._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**


	3. Dreams

_Oh God I'm sorry it took so long! I started college, I work four days a week, have a boyfriend and am an addicted gamer...I apologise, I've been so busy! But I wish I could have saw the look on my face at all the wonderful reviews I got! Thank you so much love you all! Will update Silent Howls soon._

_- darks_

Live to love, live to hate

Leave it all to fate

Live to live, live to die

Live to live another lie

What am I living for?

There is nothing here for me anymore

* * *

**_I can't feel my senses_**

**_I just feel the cold_**

**_All colours seem to fade away_**

**_I can't reach my soul_**

**_I would stop running,_**

**_If I knew there was a chance_**

**_It tears me apart, to sacrifice it all_**

**_But I'm forced to let go_**

**_- Frozen by Within Temptation_**

**_(That's right, I'm Canadian, so I wrote colour in Canadian spelling, lol ;))_**

Chapter 3: Dreams

Sasuke's point of view:

I was dreaming. I knew I was. I tried my best to convince myself it was true, but I knew, in my heart, it wasn't.

I was in my old house. My mother, my father, my brother...They were all there. But it was different. My mother wasn't the only one who loved me. My father did, too. We were all at the table together, having supper.

"Sasuke," he began, "I just wanted you to know that you have become quite stronger. One day, you might be stronger then Itachi."

I smiled at the tought. That would sure put him in his place. Maybe, just maybe if that happened, I could save everyone from him...Including himself.

Then he continued, "I'm sorry for all the hard training and all that harsh critism I gave you. I do it for I love you and want the best for you."

Itachi, who was sitting next to me, was smiling with pride. He was actually smiling, happy for me. Like a normal brother should be.

"Itachi, would you help me train after supper?"

"Sure." He said.

I smiled. I've never been this happy.

Approval. That's all I ever wanted. To feel like a belong, like I wasn't a burden.

Then my mother came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Son."

"I love you too, Mom." I replied back.

My heart felt so warm with the dream. I was so happy I wanted to cry. But, I knew how cruel dreams are. They convince you they're real, teasing you, that what you want is real. They make you forget everything's wrong and the pain you feel. But, as soon as the dream comes, it ends. You wake up in the dark, then the cold feeling overwhelms you when you realize it will never come true. It wakes you up making you feel your heart just died of dissapointment when you figure out it's all just a dream. This is why I hate dreams. They make you believe you have everything just to wake up to realize you have nothing. Why couldn't my mind leave me in this dream? I'd rather live in an illusion then to feel this pain longing for freedom in me.

I could feel my body beginning to stir, signalling to me the dream is about to end. Against my own free will, my body betrayed me and opened their eyes. Not that it made much difference, though, since I'm blind. But it signalled Itachi that I'm awake and I'm ready to get the torture done with. Maybe he will be merciful and kill me as quick as possible. I could feel something wet and stcky in the back of my head. I knew from experience what that and the smell of something bitter was - blood. I must have banged my head pretty hard sometime during Itachi and my fight. My ribs protested everytime I breathed. They were warning me they couldn't take much more. I could feel numerous cuts on my legs and arms. I could feel my arms tied with a rough rope above my head, I'm assuming attached to a pipe. My feet didn't even reach the ground. My wrists were holding all my weight and I could feel how raw and sore my wrists are.

As I predicated, Itachi saw that I was awake.

"Welcome back," he said in a cold manner, "thought I killed you at first."

I said nothing. There was nothing to say, anyways. Not to a cold killer who you can't reason with. When I didn't reply, he continued.

"Your father thought he could save you from me. He actually thought he could save a soul that was damned from the day it was born."

"Some souls can be saved, with time and loved ones," I tried to reason, trying to make my voice to disguise the pain, "even me."

Itachi let out a cruel laugh. "But you don't have any loved ones."

"That's not true," I said, "Kakashi loves me."

"Oh, your father," Itachi muttered under his breath as if it was a horrible word, "if he loved you, why did he let me catch you so easily?"

I layed my head down in defeat. Why didn't he save me? He always did say he'd be there for me. I even screamed for him, yet no one came to my aid. Where was he when I needed him?

"Face it, Sasuke. Some souls, like yours, are damned the moment they're born," he lectured, "some just can't be saved no matter how hard you try."

Maybe he was right. I mean, sometimes they're babies who don't even get a chance to live, they just die before they could be born. Were they just damned to die by God? Damned before they could even be born? Sometimes, there's just nothing you can do to save someone. Maybe, I was in this situation. Maybe I couldn't be saved. Maybe I'm damned to live just to fight Itachi, to live with this hate. Is this all there is to my life? All this hatred and suffering? But, no, I thought, no, I won't let him get into my head and get the best of me. I won't let him win. I had to kill Itachi with my own hands. Only then I'd be happy. My soul may be damned, but sometimes, a damned soul can be saved.

I lifted my head up, confidence finally finding its way back to me. No. Itachi can't win. I will show him I am as strong as he is, I must get my revenge. For Mom...For Dad...He must pay!

"You're the one who's damned," I snapped back at him, "you're the one so sick in his head that he killed his own clan. You're just telling me I'm the one who's damned to try to convince yourself to make yourself feel better. Someone who's sick, twisted and dead inside as you, is the damned one. There's nothing left inside of you. Not even a heart."

SLAP.

Right across the face. I could feel my neck turn with the force of his hand, my cheek feeling like it's on fire. I lost my breath for a second, but quickly got it back.

"Oh, you have no clue how damned you are," he said.

Then, I knew what he was doing. He was going to trap me in his jutsu.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's already past 12 AM and I work in the morning. Thanks for reading, have a good day. :)

xxdarkness' kidxx


	4. Encounter

_Thanks everyone! I'm glad to see not all of you guys gave up on me because of my hiatis because of how busy I am! _

- _darks_

Not sure how much more I can take

Not sure how much more I can fake

Too much weight on my shoulders

Making my heart so much colder

I've fallen for your sick trap

And now I'm about to snap

* * *

**_I - _**

**_pulled away to face the pain_**

**_I - _**

**_Close my eyes and drift away_**

**_Over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul_**

**_And I will wander till the end of time, torn away from you_**

**_My heart is broken_**

**_My Heart is Broken by Evanescence_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Encounter**_

_**KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**(Let's go back to just before Itachi kidnaps Sasuke)**_

It was such a beautiful day outside today. So beautiful that it was the perfect day go outside and read the new issue of Make Out Paradise. As much as I wanted to be by Sasuke, Sasuke doesn`t need me to baby him all day. He`s just blind, not handicapped. Got to let the kid breathe, I kept telling myself. Enjoying the fresh air, I opened my book with anticipation. I was just at the climax of the story, I just had to know what happened next. I sat down underneath a huge tree, the shade`s coldness feeling refreshing.

Just as I started to read, I suddenly heard footsteps. They were coming from somewhere in the bushes. They were doing the best the conceal they where there, but being a ninja for so many years, it is very difficult to get past me. Raising my one eye off the book with curiousity, I closed the book and put it away in my vest.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, Kakashi! I should have known I couldn't pull a fast one on my old rival!"

The footsteps became louder, the leaves sounding their protest of being stepped on. It was the eyebrows that I saw first. Those bushy eyebrows as big as caterpillars.

"Hello, Guy," I greeted, "what brings you here?"

Guy walked towards me then sat beside me. At first, neither of us said anything. We let the wind do the talking, letting the cold, summer breeze whisper into our ears ever so gently.

It was Guy who broke the silence. "How's Sasuke doing?"

"What's to be expected," I replied. "He just stays in his room at the time, sulking."

He let some air escape his lips and looked towards the sky, at nothing in particular. "I guess we'll see what will happen. This is to be expected, the kid just lost his eye sight."

"You don't know the kid like I do," I protested, "even if he does manage to heal, it's going to take a long time."

Suddenly, Guy's voice changed. It was so cold, so void of emotion. "Well, what do you expect. The kid's weak."

I quickly grabbed my kunai from my vest, quickly shoved my body beside him as fast as I could. I put the kunai up to his neck. "Who are you?"

He ignored my question. "I did this to prove a point. People let their guards down when with they're with friends. If you have no friends, you get suspicious when people approach you."

"Friends may make us weak in some points," I agreed, "but at the same time they make us stronger. They have our backs when we're not strong enough for a tast. And this is why you will never reach your full potential.

He ignored me. Whoever this man was has a nasty habit of that. 'Guy' with incredible speed did a side kick that hit me in the knee, forcing me to drop the kunai in pain. Then 'Guy' put his hands on my shoulders, with great force dropping me down to the ground. He then put his whole body weight on me, his hands holding me arms down, his legs on either side of me. _**(I know how wrong this sounds, just bare with me!)** _He then took his own kunai from his belt and now put it at my neck. He now had the upper hand. The wind seemed to blow harder like it was in anticipation of what will happen next.

"You are the reason the Uchia name has been tarnished. You are the reason why I have such a weak half brother. This is all your fault and you must pay!" He said this with such venom and snapped it so fast.

My eye widened with reconition. "Itachi?" I managed to whisper.

'Guy' suddenly dissapeared and in his place was Itachi.

"I didn't know you were able to change your form," I commented.

He didn't even answer. Guess he thought it was a foolish thing to say.

"I'm assuming you know why I'm here," Itachi said, getting right to the point.

"I know you're here for Sasuke, but I don't understand. If you're so mad at me, why not take the anger out on me? Why hurt your innocent brother?"

"I will never understand why humans are like this, but for some reason...The only thing worse to people then themselves being in pain...Is their loved one in pain. And do I want you to suffer..."

"You're sick!" I spat out at him.

"Am I? Think about it. You're the one who seduced a married women!"

"I didn't seduce her!" I defended. "The feeling was mutial. It just...Happened."

"That's what they all say," Itachi said.

At that moment, I kicked as hard as I could, kicking Itachi hard on the back. He fell off of me, but quickly recovered and stood up. I followed pursuit.

"I'm tired playing with you," Itachi said.

I couldn't believe his speed. Before I knew it, he transported right behind me. I let out a gasp of surprise. He's gotten even faster then he was before! I didn't even have a chance to turn around to defend myself. He snaked his hand behind my neck, and hit me right in the pressure point. What a cheep trick!

I tried to fight it, I did. I tried to fight the urge to black out, but my body worked against my own free will. It seemed the harder I tried to stay conscious, the worse it got. A moan of dizzy escaped my lips, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Itachi walking to the house, obviously going for Sasuke. And here I was, helpless. I couldn't do anything.

No...

Then I welcomed darkness.

* * *

By the time I regained consciousness, it was dark outside. How long have I been knocked out? I felt a slight jabbing on the left side of my chest. I put my hand there finding the culprit that was poking me. It was a pin. Attached to the pin was a note. It was Itachi. He wrote that if I ever wanted to see Sasuke ever again, I'd have to meet him. On the note was the scribbled address. This was obviously a trap, but I had to go. I'd do anything to save my son. I had to risk it.

I comptemplated asking Tsunade for back up, but I decided this was my fight and mine alone. All of this began with me and will end with me. I had to defeat Itachi by myself. I felt like I had to. It was only a matter of time before I had my hands on Itachi's throat. This time, I would make sure he couldn't press any of my pressure points.

I will get Sasuke back.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**xxdarkness' kidxx**


	5. Skit

_Hey everyone, darks here. I am terribly sorry to whoever is reading this. As I've said before, I'm now in college, working and I have a man. This takes up most of my time. Now, thanks to this, I don't have much time to write my stories. Since it took me so long to update, I lost almost all my reviewers. I use to have lots of reviewers. But now I only had one reviewer for the last chapter. Thank you so much for that, you have no clue how much I appreciate that. You see, when you get reviews, it encourages you to write and now I'm discouraged from the lack of reviews. I hardly have no time as it is and writing with not many reviews feels like I'm wasting the little time I have. I am still continuing my other Naruto story, Silent Howls. The same thing happened with this story, I had a whole bunch of reviewers and after my hiatus I lost most of them. The only reason why I'm continuing that one is because it's personal to me._

_I'm sorry for ending this story suddenly and for not having an ending, I hope you guys understand. Well, let's end this with a little funny skit I made up._

**_Please view my profile picture in order for this skit to make sense. I got this picture when I was watching Naruto. I had to use the washroom, so I paused it and that's the picture I got! Warning: Really out of character! _**

_This skit begins before the series. Concider it an alternate universe and pretend Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were already friends. _

"Hey guys, check out my new jutsu!" Sasuke exclaims with excitement.

Naruto and Sakura turn their heads to Sasuke. He puts his hands together, turns his neck to the side and it snaps. Sasuke falls to the ground, dead.

"Oh shit," says Naruto, "what do we do now?"

"Bury the body!" says Sakura, grabbing the shovel.

_Thank you so much to whoever is reading this. I appreciate the support and reading all the way through. Take care, everyone._

xxdarkness' kidxx


End file.
